


The Spice of Life

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny decides it's time to switch things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-fill for [](http://fabulousweapon.livejournal.com/profile)[**fabulousweapon**](http://fabulousweapon.livejournal.com/) , who requested: _How about whoever you stick him with is sick of Steve always taking control in the bedroom. Not dom/sum... Do with that what you will. You can play around with whatever of this works for you: blindfolding, restraints, dirty talk, Houdini..._

It was almost too good to be true; an actual night off followed by an actual _day_ off… Danny almost couldn’t contain his joy at having Steve all to himself for the next long couple of hours.

They’d gone out to dinner – nothing too fancy – and had drank beers, eaten damn good burgers, and had laughed themselves silly over nothing at all. It was ridiculously relaxing and Danny was feeling really good. He didn’t even bitch when Steve turned the radio in the car to some station that played cheesy 90s pop songs. He was too content for that, just enjoying the feeling of a full belly and the idea that he was going to be working dinner off in the bedroom.

Steve was all over him almost before the front door had fully closed, hands everywhere at once and tugging at Danny’s clothes. Chuckling, Danny batted those hands away, his laughter broadening at the concentrated look on Steve’s face when he reached out for Danny’s tie and tried to undo the knot.

“Race ya upstairs,” Danny said, winking before taking off for the bedroom, whooping as he went. Steve unleashed his own laughter before tearing after him, taking the stairs two at a time.

He’d barely made it past the threshold when Steve was on him, gripping Danny’s shirt and pulling it until the buttons popped off. Danny opened his mouth to protest – that was a nice fucking work shirt, ok – but was silenced when Steve stuffed his tongue into Danny’s mouth. There were hands on his belt, hands on his tie, hands on his zipper, and Danny had no idea what was going on.

The tie was removed in short order, as were the rest of Danny’s clothes. Steve all but picked him up and tossed him on the bed, pouncing immediately after, grinning wickedly. He crawled the length of Danny’s body and gripped his wrists, pinning them to the sheets. He began to lazily lick and nibble at Danny’s throat, and Danny sighed into the contact. This hadn’t really been part of his plan, though, he’d wanted to feast on Steve like he was dessert, but once again Steve had stepped to the front and taken charge.

Just like always. Just like with _everything_.

Despite the position he was currently in, Danny could feel himself getting irritated, the more he thought about it. It was true, though, Steve was a control freak in every aspect of his life, especially those that concerned Danny. He drove the Camaro, dictated at length about cholesterol-damaging foods… manhandled Danny in the bedroom until he was so delirious with pleasure he wasn’t aware of what was happening.

Not tonight, not anymore. Danny was going to take charge.

“Ok, enough, _enough_ ,” he grunted, sitting up abruptly and effectively startling Steve. The taller man just stared in confusion, erection tenting his pants and his lips shiny with saliva.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, confusion knitting his brows as Danny removed himself from the bed and began pacing.

“What’s the matter, he says! I’ll tell you what the matter is, _Steven_ , the matter is that this whole I-am-the-boss-anywhere-and-everywhere thing is getting old. You drive my car – I’m not even _in it_ sometimes, for fucks sakes! – you expound at length about my eating habits, you drag me into situations where I will undoubtedly be shot. And that’s just during the day, I’m not even talking about when we’re here in the house.”

“You let me do all those things! If you’d wanted me not to, you could’ve—“

“Did I say you could speak? No, it’s Danny’s turn for words, Steve has to wait. Now, I dunno if this is some sort of residual thing from your SEAL days where you were the boss all the fucking time, but last I checked this was a _relationship_ , as in two people, as in 50/50. Do you understand what that means? It means, Steven, that both parties should have _equal say_ in what is done to their person in the bedroom.”

Steve is staring at him like he’s grown an extra set of limbs and is contemplating what to do about it. In other words, not focusing on what Danny is actually saying. Sighing, he runs his hands through his hair and stretches his arms high over his head, hearing the appreciative sigh from the bed. He is, after all, stark naked.

“Take right now, for example: my entire name and address is out on display while you are still fully clothed. If that doesn’t scream ‘I am in control’ I don’t know what does. Take also the fact that more often than not, you top and I end up the little spoon. I’m not saying I _mind_ ,” he rushes to add at the hurt puppy expression forming on Steve’s face, “I’m just saying I would appreciate some variety.”

“… variety.”

“That’s what I said, yes.”

“Like what, then?”

“Like what? Like, I dunno, _me_ topping once in a while, or me deciding how it goes.”

“How it goes, Danno?”

“Yeah… I dunno, you know what I mean.”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t,” Steve replies, laying back against the pillows and folding his arms across his chest.

“You’re being difficult on purpose, I can tell. I just mean that maybe doing it the same way all the time makes it… boring or something. I’m willing to spice things up if you are.”

There is silence, Steve’s brows furrowed in thought. Tired of being the only one in his birthday suit, Danny begins undressing Steve while he waits. He flicks his thumbs over the other man’s nipples, prompting a hushed giggle, before beginning his battle with the cargo pants.

Danny fucking _hates_ those cargo pants.

“How spicy are we talking?” Steve finally asks, watching as Danny tugs the cargos down and off, fingers hooking into the waistband of Steve’s under shorts now.

“Uh, I dunno… I’d kinda like to blindfold you, if that isn’t too weird.”

“Blindfold me?” Steve practically shouts, eyebrows hiked almost to his hairline. The expression on his face doesn’t change even after Danny maneuvers his shirt off, leaving him just as bare as Danny is.

“It’s not a big deal,” Danny says, shrugging. He tries to ignore the heat creeping up his neck from revealing this particular little kink, and he sighs. If he’s gonna go in, he might as well go _all_ in. “I’d sort of like to… tie you down, too. Nothing scary or anything like that, I’d only use things you could easily get out of.”

“I can easily get out of practically anything,” Steve supplies, voice dry. This prompts a dramatic eye-roll from Danny, though, and the mood lightens slightly.

“It’s really hot, though, babe. The idea of you restrained like that…” Danny says, voice a little hushed. He’s avoiding looking at Steve while he talks, knows his face is ten different shades of red. Steve is still sitting, has pulled Danny to stand between his knees and is running his hands up and down Danny’s sides.

“Oh yeah?” and the guttural throatiness of Steve’s voice makes Danny groan.

“Yeah, my God yeah. It’s just—you’re so powerful, it’s barely contained underneath your skin, and the idea of you tied down for me like that…”

He’s hard, can feel his erection thickening even before Steve takes him in hand. Whining and leaning into it, Danny grips Steve’s shoulders hard enough to leave bruises.

“Can I, babe? Please? I promise I’ll make it so good for you, just let me. Give up your control to me, c’mon.”

Rather than answer, Steve guides Danny to the bed before standing and going to the drawer especially allotted for Danny’s ties. He picks through them carefully until he finds two that look strong enough and that Danny won’t mind if they get a little frayed. The third is a heavier one, that should efficiently block the light when it’s tied around his head. He holds them up for Danny to inspect, and grins at the nod of approval.

“Where do you want me?” he asks finally, handing the ties over and coming to kneel on the mattress, dick in hand. Danny just stares, swallowing thickly before getting with the program and pushing Steve this way and that. He ties the other man down, keeping the restraints loose enough to not cut off blood-flow but tight enough to restrict movement.

“Okie-dokie, lights out,” he says, voice hoarse, before securing the last tie around Steve’s head and over his eyes. He pauses, running a few fingertips over Steve’s jaw before getting off the bed and pacing a little. He knows Steve is listening, relying on his remaining senses to tell him what Danny is doing, to predict what’s going to happen next.

He pauses, keeping still. He wants Steve to acclimate to the restraints and the blindfold before he does anything, to maybe be surprised when Danny does finally touch him.

Eventually he moves back over, hovering just over the bed but not getting onto it. He skims his hands up and down Steve’s chest and belly, hearing and feeling the other man’s sharp exhale. His touches are kept feather light, floating across the tanned, smooth skin. Every little hair on Steve’s body is standing up from the contact, goose bumps breaking out across the lean expanse. Danny is in heaven, listening to Steve’s breathing quicken and watching his dick harden at these soft touches.

“You like that, babe?” he breathes, leaning close so his words expel air cross Steve’s chest.

“I need more, Danny, please,” Steve returns, voice strained.

Danny continues to touch, licking his fingers and twisting at a nipple with one hand and taking Steve’s dick in the other. Leaning over the bed like this is going to strain his back and so he climbs onto the bed, straddling Steve’s thighs. Steve jerks up into the fist around his cock, arms straining in their confines. Danny knows the other man is aching to touch him and delights in the fact that he can’t.

Scooting back, Danny drops kisses along Steve’s abdomen, following the contours of muscles before sucking a bruise into the crease of a hip. Steve hisses, arching his back and trying to get his legs out from underneath Danny so he can spread them and properly thrust his hips up. There is none of that, though, because Danny is the one in charge. He uses his body to pin Steve’s legs to the bed and prevent him from maneuvering Danny how he wants, earning a pained moan in response to his efforts.

Eye-to-eye with Steve’s cock now, Danny sticks out his tongue and begins to gently lap at it, licking and sucking and nibbling around the shaft. Periodically he nips at the head, tongue teasing pre-come from the slit before resuming his earlier torture.

Above him, wrists twisting against his restraints, Steve is panting heavily. His muscles are straining, Danny can see them rippling beneath the skin and oh God, his dick is aching. His balls are tight against the under side of his body, so turned on as he is by this. Steve’s are fat and swollen with need, and he’s writhing against the mattress, fingers twitching.

Unable to hold back any more, Danny climbs off and fumbles around in the nightstand until he finds the lube, greasing himself up and drizzling some onto his fingers before repositioning Steve’s legs and prodding at his hole. Steve, relying solely on touch and sound, spreads his legs like a whore and bucks up at the touch. Danny groans, almost losing it right there, pinching at the base of his cock to stave off orgasm. As it is, Steve is fucking himself on Danny’s fingers, panting and babbling incoherently.

“Ok, let’s do this,” Danny mutters, grabbing Steve’s legs and hooking them around his waist as he positions his cock at Steve’s entrance.

There is a keening sound as Danny pushes in, Steve’s entire body arching off the bed. His arms wrench at the restraints, wanting desperately to grab at Danny and pull him in closer, tighter. Instead he wraps his legs tighter, hooking his ankles together and pulling Danny towards him.

“Uh-uh,” Danny pants, planting his hands firmly on Steve’s hips and holding them both in place. He begins to thrust, throwing his head back and biting his lip at the delicious friction. Steve is bucking and writhing beneath him, mouth hanging open as he cries out in time with Danny’s thrusts. He’s enjoying this more than he’s ever likely to admit, and Danny is relishing it.

He isn’t going to last long, though, so he picks up the pace, slamming into Steve and rocking the bed-frame with every snap of his hips. There are strangled, garbled sounds coming from Steve, tell-tale signs that he’s close. Danny puts a swivel into his movements, knowing he’s hitting Steve’s prostate with every stroke. The muscles in Steve’s ass are twitching around his cock, he can see the stuttering, jerky movements of the rest of his body.

“C’mon babe, come for me. Show me how much you like giving yourself up to me like this, c’mon, I wanna see you do it,” Danny says, voice gravelly and sticking in his throat.

That’s all it takes for Steve, who grips at the headboard as best he can and arches his back, teeth grit together. His ass spasms around Danny’s cock as thick spurts of semen fall across his stomach. His entire body is rigid, each muscle clearly defined, and Danny loses it. His spine bends like a bow, cock completely buried in Steve’s ass as he climaxes. The tight rings of muscle milk him until he has to pull out, gasping.

Fumbling, Danny manages to untie Steve’s wrists and take off the blindfold. Steve immediately latches onto him, dragging him down for a searing kiss, tongue ravaging Danny’s mouth. He chuckles around the kiss, nipping at Steve’s lower lip as he pulls away.

“Not so bad, right?” he says a little breathlessly, massaging first one of Steve’s wrists, then the other.

“I guess not,” Steve offers, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “Next time, I do you.”

“Pfft, yeah ok, tough guy,” Danny says, rolling his eyes and using Steve’s t-shirt to wipe them both off. “There are other spices I’d like to try before you get to do anything.”  



End file.
